


Fireman Sam

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exasperated Bucky, F/M, Firefighter AU, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: You visit the local police station and catch the eye of a certain firefighter.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Fireman Sam

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}
> 
> Inspired by today's visit to the police station, which UNFORTUNATELY went nothing like this. A girl can only dream.

You leaned against the counter by the little sliding window which separated the police officer’s office from the main reception area. Unfortunately this isn’t your first visit to the joint police and fire station in your area. Some idiots thought it was funny to repeatedly damage your car while it was parked on the street overnight and you couldn’t just ignore it.

After you’ve given him all your details and told him what has happened, the officer was focused on putting all details into the computer, so you had nothing else to do but stand there and wait for him finish. You don’t have any reason to, but still sort of feel nervous just standing there in the station. In your attempt not to stare at the officer, you focus keeping yourself busy with the worn ring on your phone.

“Hello there.” A deep voice startles you back to reality. You didn’t notice anyone else in the room besides you and the officer, who apart from a short glare, completely ignores the firefighter that appeared next to you. “Is there a problem, ma’am?”

His charming smile makes you gasp. Had you known your local fire station has such hunks, you would’ve burned your house down ages ago. And this one in particular already has you mentally locating the one lighter you own.

As you take in the man’s appearance, you swear your knees are shaking just a little. He’s still wearing the bottom of his uniform, although the thick trousers are hanging dangerously low on his hips, but instead of the jacket you usually saw firefighters wear, he only has a way too tight, black t-shirt on. It accentuates his wide chest and massive biceps that are probably the size of your head. His hair is cut pretty short, but you suppose there’s other places to hold on to if need be.

You feel like your brain short-circuits for a few seconds, because you can’t comprehend how this ripped and hot as fuck man, so casually leaning against a wall with ankles and arms crossed, can have such a cute smile. Or that this situation is even happening, for that matter. He seems to be glowing in the late morning sun, like some angel you really to see the devil side of. You don’t even notice you’re smiling back at him and before you can gather yourself and say anything, an annoyed huff comes from beside you.

The police officer clears his throat and glares intensely at the other man. “Wilson, don’t you have a job?”

The firefighter only spares him one glance before he pushes himself off the wall. “Nothing’s on fire, man.” He stands directly in front of you and you suddenly feel very small when you realise just how tall he is. “Well, not literally.”

The man is completely shameless with how he looks you up and down and part of you feels a bit insecure in the plain leggings and sweater you’re wearing, but he doesn’t seem to mind. And despite your usual instincts, you don’t mind being checked out by him either, it sort of makes you feel hot and bothered instead.

You can vaguely hear the police officer ranting under his breath, but the man in front of you simply reaches behind him and slides closed the window separating you and the officer. The man behind the glass instantly goes quiet, probably just as stunned by the boldness as you are.

“How can I help?” The man’s voice goes impossibly low now, his focus only on you, his colleague forgotten.

“Um.. Someone damaged my car..?”

“Oh no, better have a look at that. Maybe I should patrol your area?” With the sweetest smile you have ever seen, he reaches out to push a few stray strands of hair behind your ear, just as the window behind him slams open again.

“That’s not your job!” The policeman scolds but he’s completely ignored by both of you.

“Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll give you a call when I see something suspicious?” You break out in giggles because, _fuck_ , you should _not_ be flirting with a firefighter while trying to report a possible crime and that poor policeman is just trying do his job, but you can’t resist those gorgeous brown eyes.

“Okay.” You hold out your hand for his phone and for a moment he hesitates as if he himself can’t believe that line actually worked but then jumps into action and fishes out his phone from his pocket. You put in you number and save it with your name. He takes the phone from you, reads the name out loud and grins at you.

He straightens to his full height and gives you a mock salute. “Captain Sam Wilson, ma’am.”

“Stop flirting on the job, Wilson!” The other man grumbles and Sam smacks the window closed again, this time holds in place too so the complaints don’t interrupt him.

“Maybe we can meet up later for a coffee and discuss some safety measures?”

“I’d like that, Captain.” You duck your head shyly, when a different kind of safety measures crosses your mind.

“I’ll see you later then, sweetheart.” He murmurs and you could just melt right there on the spot.

The police officer behind the glass has his head in his hands and you suppose that’s it for your report and you move for the door. “Bye, Sam.” He waves at you, until the door closes behind you.

Sam leans against the counter you were leaning against earlier, clearly pleased with himself when Bucky slides the window open again.

“I can’t fucking believe you! What the hell was that?!” Bucky demands the moment they are alone.

Sam only waves his phone at him and turns to leave for his own office down the hall. “Stop complaining and fill out your forms, Barnes.”


End file.
